


Our Peace During the War

by Knapes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adorable Fluff, F/F, a little angst bc I am evil, but a lot of making out and flirty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knapes/pseuds/Knapes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute Clexa making out on the couch based on the little sneak-peak of 3x06 we got today...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Peace During the War

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from an anon on Clarkesquad's Tumblr so the credit goes to them for thinking of this... Also I wrote this up in like an hour or so, so there are probably a lot of grammar and spelling errors... I'll probably come back tomorrow to fix them but rn I really need to go finish my AP Calc homework...

It feels so domestic. Clarke sitting in the beige chair drawing Lexa as she sleeps soundly on the couch with some old-world book in her hands. It's during these small moments of peace that Clarke truly remembers just how young her and Lexa really are. They're both just young girls who've been forced to grow up far too quickly. They've both seen and been the cause of so much death. So much hurt.

But right here, right now… these are the moments that Clarke knows makes everything worth it. Living on the Ark, the battle at the drop-ship, Mount Weather… she's slowly learning to move passed it all. She's learning to forgive _herself_ for her sins of the past. She knows the pain of everything will never completely go away, but she also knows now that she can survive it. Especially when she has Lexa by her side.

She watches as the young commander sleeps, taking in every detail. Her peaceful face. The way her head is just barely tucked into her chest. How her book threatens to slip from her hands at any moment. And Clarke can't help but think about how absolutely _beautiful_ Lexa looks in this moment. This moment that she wants to capture forever in the pages of her sketch book, so she does. Sketching and resketching Lexa until she's sure she looks absolutely perfect. Then she goes on to fill it in. First the neck and body. Then she moves on to the more precious parts of the picture. Lexa's closed eyes and partially separated lips.

Clarke's mind wanders to past memories of her and Lexa. Especially of when they first kissed. Clarke runs a finger over her drawing of Lexa's bottom lip, creating a slight shade on the paper. She does the same to the top, remembering how soft those lips had been against hers. How gentle and sweet Lexa had been in that moment, and Clarke almost wishes she could go back to that. To the simplicity of just sharing a first-kiss with someone you care for.

After a moment, Clare does a similar motion with her sketch of Lexa's sleeping eyes, and this time, her mind wanders to just a few days before, when Lexa had come to her room to thank her for her support. She recalls their short conversation. She remembers just how hurt Lexa had looked, when Clarke had closed herself off again.

_I was just doing what was right for my people._

Those where her words, but she knew they were only partially true. She did what she could to try and save Lexa because she couldn't bare the thought of living in a world where Lexa wasn't by her side. God, it's stupid, she knows. She should hate Lexa. She keeps reminding herself of that, but no matter how hard she tries, Lexa just keeps making Clarke's hate turn to adoration, respect, and even _love._

Suddenly, there's a rustling and then a loud _thunk._ Clarke looks up to see Lexa wide awake. Her eyes dart around the room, and her breathing is heavy. "Lexa," Clarke says carefully, trying not to scare her. Lexa's eyes find hers, and she seems to hold Clarke's gaze like a lifeline. "It's okay, you're safe."

Lexa takes a slow, measured breath, nodding. "Yes, o-of course I am," she says as if Clarke's statement was stupid. Clarke knows that Lexa is just throwing up that walls that come with being Heda, so she doesn't take her tone to heart. the leader sits hunched over her knees, closes her eyes, and takes another calming breath. Then she looks back up at Clarke, "What have you been drawing?" Her voice is much softer now, but Clarke still catches the shaky edge that lingers.

"Nothing important," she says, closing the book and getting up to sit beside the frightened commander. She's careful to keep a few inches of space between them. Lexa's eyes never leave her as she moves. She just sits silently, as if she too is trying to memorize every feature of the girl before her. "What where you dreaming about?"  Clarke asks, and that's when Lexa finally pulls her eyes away.

"It was nothing, Clarke," she says, picking at the cuticles of her dirty fingernails. "I am fine."

Clarke ducks her head, trying to find Lexa's eyes again. When grassy-green meets sapphire blue, Clarke offers a small, almost playful smile, hoping to lift Lexa's spirits. "I'll show you my drawing if you tell me what you were dreaming of."

A short wave of panic crosses Lexa, but it's quickly replaced by the whisper of a smile. Lexa nods once, and Clarke quickly goes to grab her drawing. Her heart pounds as a nervousness she's never felt before builds in her chest. When she was younger, she'd show her art to everyone. She was always so proud of it, so she's not sure why she's so afraid of showing this to Lexa now.

She slowly sits back down, this time her knee brushing against Lexa's, and hands her the unfinished drawing. She rubs her sweaty palms together as Lexa gingerly takes the paper in her hands. Her whole face is overtaken with awe and disbelief as she looks at the picture of herself, and Clarke wonders briefly if anyone has ever drawn her like that before: so innocent and pure.

"I-it's not finished," Clarke stammers when Lexa doesn't say anything, "I still obviously have to add more detail to it, but—"

"I dreamed they took you," Lexa says quietly, still looking at Clarke's drawing of her.

"What?"

"My dream," Lexa repeats, her voice is so small and scared, and before Clarke can think to stop herself, she sets her hand atop Lexa's leg to let her know that it's okay, that she's still safe right here with her. Lexa looks up at her again. "I dreamed that you were taken, the same as Costia, but…" she shakes her head, looking at Clarke like someone who's just so completely lost, "But this time I never recovered." Clarke notices Lexa's grip tighten slightly on the drawing, crinkling the edges a bit. " _I_ never recovered."

Clarke's mouth opens partially, surprised by her admission. She knew that Lexa cared for her. She'd have to be a complete idiot to not see that, but she never really knew just how much until now. And her heart feels like it's been ripped from her chest when Lexa breaks their eye contact and stands.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Lexa says quickly, walking towards the balcony with the drawing still in her hand, but Clarke's body reacts before she can think. She quickly grabs Lexa by the wrist and pulls her back, and the next thing she knows, she's kissing her.

It's a rough and messy and emotional kiss. She can feel Lexa's fears and her longing, and for a moment, both girls are frozen in the kiss. But then Lexa drops the drawing of herself and brings her hand up to tangle in Clarke's hair.

Clarke pulls away slightly, looking Lexa in the eyes. She looks so broken, and Clarke knows she must think that she's going to pull away like she did last time. But all she says is, "I'm not going anywhere, Lexa," and then she kisses her again.

It's slow at first as both girls try to just take in the moment of gentle connection, but it's only when her legs hit the back of the couch that she realizes that Lexa was pushing her towards it. Their lips never leave one another as Clarke slowly pulls Lexa down with her, and Clarke gasps when she feels Lexa's knee press against her middle.

"Oh, sorry," Lexa says, realizing where her knee is, but Clarke just grabs the front of her shirt and pulls her back down.

"Don't be."

When their lips meet again, they are both met with a newfound passion. Clarke wraps one of her legs around Lexa's waist, pulling their bodies flush against one another, and Lexa slides her hand down to grab Clarke's thigh, lifting it so that she is more comfortable. The shift causes Lexa's knee to put more pressure against Clarke's center and she moans into Lexa's mouth. Her fingers slide down Lexa's back and slip under the fabric of her shirt, digging her nails into the warm skin beneath.

"Easy, Clarke," Lexa practically _purrs_ against Clarke's lips, bumping their noses together, and god if Clarke doesn't think if that's the absolute sexiest thing she's ever heard. "There is no need to rush this." She kisses the corner of Clarke's mouth, then her cheek before making her way down to the sensitive spot beneath Clarke's jaw where she alternates between kissing and biting at the soft skin.

"Easy for you to say," Clarke groans when she feels Lexa's tongue brush just past her teeth against the underside of her jaw, and she tilts her head up to give Lexa more room to kiss and mark. She slides her hands up Lexa's back, now digging her nails into her shoulders.

She feels Lexa's easy chuckle before she hears it, but Lexa doesn't say anything, instead she just rolls her hips into Clarke's, eliciting another moan from he girl. Before she even thinks about it, " _Beja, Heda,_ " escapes her lips as a breathy whisper.

Normally, she'd be embarrassed by a thing like that, but once she says it, Lexa roughly grinds her hips into Clarke's with a low growl coming from her throat. Clarke laughs loudly as she takes in the small bits of torturous pleasure Lexa is giving to her.

"What is so funny?" Lexa asks, lifting her head so that she looms over Clarke. Her pupils nearly fill her irises with passion and lust, but the corners of her lips are curled into a slight grin. Clarke pulls her hands out from under Lexa's shirt and runs both through Lexa's soft hair.

"Nothing, _Heda."_ She adds more emphasis that is necessary on the Heda, hoping that she realizes that Clarke has figured out her dirty little secret. Lexa's eyes just darken with even more lust, and she dives down again, kissing Clarke fiercely. Clarke's tongue licks against Lexa's bottom lip, taking it between her teeth playfully. That brings a gasp from Lexa.

Their kisses grow messier and messier as the pair just tries to get as close as they can to one another with no avail. Nothing is enough, but neither one of them is willing to press for more, afraid that the other might stop this moment of sincere closeness and feeling. Clarke's hips buck against Lexa's leg, trying to get the friction she so desperately needs, but it's not enough. She knows what she wants and what she needs, but she's not ready to ask Lexa for that… not yet.

After what feels like just a few minutes of kissing, Clarke shifts, trying to find a more comfortable position, but simply causes both of them to fall to the floor with a hard, "Ooph!" Clarke can't stop the embarrassed laughter that bubbles from her stomach.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," she giggles, burying her face in Lexa's neck.

Lexa's laugh is just as lively as Clarke's, and she shakes her head. "Do not be sorry. That was…"

"The most embarrassing I've ever done?" Clarke finishes for her, lifting her head up to look down at the girl beneath her. She moves one of her hands to gently brush the tousled and messy hair from Lexa's face.

"I was going to say amazing," Lexa replies sweetly, and immediately she ducks her eyes down shyly as if just seconds ago she didn't have her tongue half way down Clarke's throat. And it makes Clarke smile too.

"Yeah, it was."

They stay like this for several long moments until Clarke's stomach grumbles loudly, and they laugh again. Clarke drops her head in defeat. "Am I just doomed to be a complete embarrassment?" she whines.

"We should go eat," Lexa says, pulling Clarke up into a sitting position with her. Clarke looks through the curtains that lead to the balcony and notices that the sun is already started to set.

 _My god, we must've been here for hours,_ she thinks, not regretting a single moment of it.

Lexa is already on her feet and offering a hand to help Clarke up when she pulls her focus back to the girl beside her. Clarke takes her hand and stands with her. They're close again, and the air around them grows heavy. "I guess we should go eat then," is all Clarke can think to say, but she doesn't move. Neither does Lexa.

"Yeah, we should." She nods slowly, lifting a hand and placing it on Clarke's cheek, pulling her into another kiss that is soft and sweet and everything that just makes Clarke want to push her back down onto the couch and have her way with the commander of the twelve clans. But Lexa pulls back, keeping their foreheads rested together.

"Thank you," she whispers so quietly, Clarke almost thinks she imagined it.

"For what?"

Lexa's eyes search Clarke's for a moment before answering. "For not leaving me."

Clarke smiles a little. "I hate to break it to you, Commander, but with all the chaos in Arkadia, you're kinda stuck with me."

Lexa nods and closes her eyes again. Once again her expression is peaceful. "I wouldn't want you anywhere else."

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope y'all enjoyed this little one-shot... Like I said in the top notes, I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. I'll try to get them fixed by tomorrow, but I don't think any are too major so I'm not really going to worry about it too much for now... And if you wanna talk about the 100 headcanons (or anything really) with me you can message me on Tumblr @slogenheda


End file.
